


Ugly Sweater Declarations

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masquerade Party, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: At Tony's annual Christmas party, feelings come to light and Maria finds herself looking forward to the first day of the new year.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Luna Lovegood
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, RAREHPBINGO





	Ugly Sweater Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many holiday stories I'll be writing this year. Day twenty-two for 31 Days of Writing Challenge, September 28th Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Roll-a-Drabble, Wizarding Crossover Connection Cast the Dice, Ladies of Marvel Bingo, and Rare HP Bingo.
> 
> 31 Days: A Holiday Celebration  
> MMF RaD: Maria/Luna and Romance  
> CtD trope Masquerade  
> Ladies of Marvel bingo square M4: Ugly Christmas Sweaters  
> Rare HP Bingo square I3: Pig Latin
> 
> Many thanks to both Squarepeg73 and xxDustNight88 for reading this over for me. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the MCU or the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

_Iron Man invites you to a Christmas Masquerade and Costume Party_

_When: Seven in the evening on Christmas Eve_

_Where: Stark Tower_

_Dress Code: Mask and Ugly Christmas Sweater_

_Please R.S.V.P. by December 18th to Pepper_

Maria looked at the invitation in her hands warily. “Masks and ugly sweaters? What are you up to Tony?”

“I’m pretty sure we don’t want to know,” Natasha said from where she was sitting at the table in the conference room.

“I think you have a point there,” Maria agreed.

“Of course I do,” Natasha grinned, “I never want to know what’s going on in his head. Because it makes mine hurt. Now, what are you going to wear?”

Maria laughed. “We just got our invitations! I have no idea what I’m wearing yet. Why, do you know?”

“I’ll be on call that night, so I’ll be wearing my usual clothes,” Natasha replied. “As for the sweater and mask, both will need to be something I can easily remove if I need to.”

“I’m sorry you have to be on call, but that’s a good idea to wear something you can quickly take off if you need to. Actually,” Maria paused for a moment as she thought about what Natasha had said, “that really isn’t a bad idea.”

“But you’re not on call on Christmas Eve,” Natasha replied.

“I know, but if something happens, then I would be able to help in a flash,” Maria pointed out.

“True, but don’t make a big deal about it,” Natasha said.

“I won’t.” Maria smiled. “Have a good day. I’ll see you later.”

“You too, Maria.” Natasha raised an eyebrow as the other woman made her way out of the conference room. Once she was out of sight, Natasha grinned and murmured, “Mmhmm. Sure you won’t.”

* * *

“Good evening, Maria,” an airy voice said from behind her.

Turning around, Maria found herself face to face with a small blonde woman. She was wearing a pair of galaxy leggings and an adorable black sweater emblazoned with Santa in his sleigh being drawn by a unicorn. Maria chuckled at the saying that surrounded them.

“‘I believe in Santa and unicorns’. That’s adorable,” she told the other woman. “And the unicorn mask is a nice touch too.”

“Thank you,” the blonde replied. “How are you doing this evening? Enjoying the party so far?”

“I am, but it’s been surprisingly tame for a Tony Stark party,” Maria said. “Then again, it looks like Pepper has been keeping him occupied so he can’t create trouble. Or as much trouble.”

“True,” the blonde replied. “Although I saw George arrive a few minutes ago.”

Maria raised an eyebrow. “So what you’re telling me is that it’s only a matter of time before the two of them find each other and cause trouble?”

“Yes,” the blonde replied. “The nargles hiding in the mistletoe do not help either.”

“Very true, Luna,” Maria agreed now that she had concrete confirmation of who the woman was standing in front of her. “How are you doing? Are you enjoying the party?”

Luna smiled. “Oh, I am fine, Maria, but I am better now that I have found you.”

Maria’s eyes widened behind her green mask. “You are?”

“Of course, I am,” Luna replied. “I have liked you since I met you and first saw Entsatwings flying around you.”

“Entsatwings?” Maria asked in confusion. “What are they?”

“Do you not know what they are?”

Maria smiled and shook her head. There were many times when she spoke to the pretty blonde witch that she felt like the other woman was speaking in tongues or Pig Latin, and when she talked about creatures from the wizarding world was no exception. “No, I do not. But before you explain, why don’t we refill our drinks and find somewhere to sit down.”

“I told you that you didn’t need to make a big deal about what you wore today since you’re not on call,” Natasha said as the two women walked over to where she was standing by the bar.

“I know,” Maria replied with a shrug, “but it’s very comfortable.”

“She looks perfect,” Luna pipped up. “Very festive.”

A blush bloomed across Maria’s cheeks, and she looked down at the cardigan she wore. It wasn’t super fancy, but it definitely fit the ugly sweater request for the evening. The trees, candy canes, and wreaths were garish, but she paired it with dark wash jeans so it wasn’t so bad. Not like the getup Tony was in that had Maria laughing out loud when she first saw him.

Hours later, Luna and Maria had commandeered a table tucked away in a quiet corner of the room. They had spent the time not only getting to know each other better, but Maria learned what the creatures the woman next to her had been talking about. They were apparently invisible to everyone but your soulmate. If she was honest, Maria had no idea what the blonde witch was talking about, but she learned very early on when the magicals joined them that there was a lot they could see that she and the others couldn’t.

“Hey, Luna,” Maria said as she set down her drink.

Luna set her own drink on the table, giving Maria her undivided attention and they had both been lost in their thoughts. “Yes, Maria.”

Maria felt a flush rise up her neck and tried willing it away. She wasn’t generally like this around women she liked, but there was something about Luna that set her heart aflutter. “Do you… Do you have any plans on New Year’s Day?”

“No, why?” Luna shook her head.

“Well, I’m on call New Year’s Eve, but,” she hesitated for only a moment before plunging forward, “I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date with me the next day?”

“I would love to go on a date with you, Maria,” Luna replied even before Maria could finish asking her question.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well, okay then,” Maria said as she stared at the other woman.

Luna smiled at her. “Come here, Maria.”

Maria didn’t need much convincing as she neared the blonde. When she was close enough, Luna closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. Masks, drinks, and the other partygoers were forgotten entirely.


End file.
